MC19: A Journey Started
by MinecraftNetwork1
Summary: No Spoilers.
1. Another Day on Craftia

**Hey guys, Net here. SORRY if I haven't upload in a loooong time. I has boring situation on November. Nonethenless, this is my last fanfiction I suppose, bye :D**

* * *

**Characters:**

- Net (My OC)

- Avernus (57)

- Jinx (JinkiesThePoop)

- Amy (My OC)

- James (My OC)

- Ken (My OC)

- David (My OC) (Both David and Hesh are dedicated to Cod: Ghosts)

- Hesh (My OC)

and a lot of characters coming soon!

* * *

(On a porch of a home near the Mt. Craftia, a middle aged man tells a story to his 2 sons.)

Net: Let me tell you a story of the birth of GeoCity and Craftia.

_When the Pioneer Age started on Minecraftia, colonies traveled along many places, finding a suitable place to live. A colony, consist of 100 men, women and children, are travelling through the woods of Minecraftia, came upon a huge crater. An argument started. Some people doesn't wanna live on the crater, some want to. Then, they split up. Half of the people traveled north from the crater, and came across a mountain, which that time is not easy to climb it, settled on a valley near the mountain, which the valley is now called Craften, and the mountain and the town is called Craftia. _

_The colony that settled on the crater named the town Geo's Crater, from the colony leader, Geo. Centuries have passed, both Craftia and Geo's Crater growth, making both town the largest in Minecraftia that century, but a problem started to grow. Geo's Crater, now known as GeoCity, need materials, like iron, and stuffs, and also food, while Craftia needs engineer, for making mines on their area. Then, both city agreed to work together. A network of railways, airports and roads started to join those two cities together. Now, although GeoCity is the most largest and fast-growing city in Minecraftia, they still can't live without Craftia supplies._

David: Wow dad, cool!

Hesh: Dad, tell us another story!

Net: Fine, fine. How about I tell you about MY story?

David: What do you mean, dad?

Net: I'm gonna tell about how I met my friend and made MC19, how I move to GeoCity and then back here, and how I met mom?

David: Sure dad, tell us!

Hesh: Yes dad, yes!

Net: All right, all right.

* * *

_**15 years ago...**_

(In this era, Craftia is the biggest supplier of basic metals and food, but little they know they have to thank Survivalists, men and women who risk their lives giving them supplies to all of Minecraftia. On the starting point for climbing Mt. Craftia, an area consist of a patch of glass and a trap door, a teen is seen out of the trap door.)

Net: (Yawning) Another day, another work.

(Net then goes down the hole, then head to his elaborate indoor farm, collecting wheats and carrots to sell.)

Net: Well, that's today's worth. Let me see. 2 stack of wheat and half a stack of carrots. That's enough. Better sell this to Ken.

(Net then goes to a place called Survivalists Place, a place for Survivalists to sell their supplies.)

Net: Hey, Ken.

Ken: Hey, Net got something?

Net: 2 stack of wheat and half a stack of carrots.

Ken: Well, that's worth about 340 dollars. Is it enough?

Net: (Smiles) Of course. Are you free after this?

Ken: Sure. I won't open up till noon.

Net: Let's talk at that cafe.

(Then Ken and Net sit down on a table on the cafe.)

Ken: What is it, Net?

Net: I've been doing this Survivalist thing for 3 years. Every each one is started to get boring for me. I, I wanna move to GeoCity.

Ken: Then here.

(Ken then give a list to Net.)

SURVIVALIST GUIDE TO GEOCITY

FOOD

MONEY

ARMOR

WEAPON

JOB

A PLACE TO LIVE

Net: This... thanks Ken.

Ken: Anytime.

Net: Well, most of this I already got, except money, job and a place to live.

Ken: Well, let's handle money first.

(Then, they both go to Crafter's Bank, a well known bank on Minecraftia. CB is their acronym.)

CB Teller: Hello, can I help you?

Net: Yes, I wanna save 340 dollars to my account. The account number is 34076114567.

CB Teller: Okay sir. Now your account is worth 11,000 dollars.

Ken: WHAT?! Holy snot dude, that's more than enough!

Net: Okay. Now I wanna deposit 1,000 dollars. And I wanna put the rest into a credit card.

CB Teller: Okay. Here you go sir.

Net: Thank you.


	2. A Reminder from the Past

**Chapter 2 oh baby! Sorry, if I haven't uploaded. My first semester final exam is totally poop. Don't worry, this story gonna finish, not like the other ones. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Ken: Well that's the money to check off that list. What's next?

Net: Let's see. A job and a place to live.

Ken: Okay, Jobs in GeoCity isn't that tough, but a place to live? Hardest part for new guys. Don't worry, my friend, Eleanor, is running an apartement named The Crater. She'll hook you up.

Net: Thanks.

Ken: Have you got any ticket yet?

Net: Yeah, I already did. Geo Express, bound to leave at 10.00 am.

Ken: Alright then. Meet ya there.

Net: All right.

(The next day... At Craftia Train Station...)

Ken: Look at you Net. Ready to leave. I called Eleanor. Your room is 28F. She also said your'e sharing the room.

Net: Alright. I guess it's okay to share.

Station Broadcast: All passengers for Geo Express, all aboard. I repeat all aboard. Train will be leaving shortly.

Ken: (Sobbing) Bye dude.

Net: Bye.

Ken: Remember the Survivalist Oath, dood! Nos metus est ad superesse, ut vivatis, Protege! (We Take Risks to Survive, Survive to Protect!)

Net: Nos metus est ad superesse, ut vivatis, Protege. (Smiles) I'll remember.

(Then the train leaves Craftia for GeoCity. While in the train, Net finding a place to sit.)

Net: Excuse me? Is this seat taken?

Man: No, it is not.

Net: Okay. Thanks.

Man: What's your name matey? Seems your a survivalist.

Net: Yes, yes I am. My name's Net. What's yours?

James: Net? Speak properly to your seniors, mate. Seems you've still haven't learn manners.

Net: James? From the 13th? Wow. I haven't meet you since 17th's still in training.

James: Bloody hell you did. What's the reason you move to GeoCity mate? Bored?

Net: Yeah.

James: Well, I hope I meet you sometimes. Where do you live mate?

Net: 28F, The Crater.

James: Net, that's where I live. I suppose I'll be your neighbor. I live at 28E.

Net: All right.

(After a 2-hour trip, they finally reach GeoCity.)

GeoExpress Broadcast: GeoCity! GeoCity! We arrived at GeoCity, 300 km from Craftia.

(At the front of GeoCity Station...)

James: So mate, care to tag along to the apartement?

Net: You go ahead. I'll explore the city.

James: All right then.

(Net then strolls along Crafter Square, a famous area in GeoCity, while he's looking around, he accidentally crashes into a teen girl.)

Net: Ouch, sorry.

Girl: It's, it's okay.

Net: Let me help you.

(Net then got a glimpse on her face, remembering who that girl is.)

Net: Wait, I, I know you...

Girl: Eh?

**_2 years ago..._**

(Net then was a rookie. He was on a night patrol, with James, who was then is his mentor.)

Net: This. Is. Boring.

James: Oh come on mate, boring means good. It means there's no mobs around.

Net: Yeah, but I want to kill mobs, not stroll around the forest.

James: There's more than killing mobs, if you wanna be a Survivalist.

(Net then hears a scream, a girl. Net and James then rushes to the place.)

KYAAAAAAA!

Net: Woah, you hear that?

James: Must be a civilian. Come on!

(Then they got to the place. On there was a fainted girl, hurt pretty bad, and a dead Enderman.)

Net: A girl, a civilian girl, with a iron sword on her hands?

James: Net, I supposed she fight this Enderman, a pretty good cut through its neck. Pretty good for a civilian. Take her to your place. Patch her up.

Net: Uh... okay.

(Net then take the injured girl to his home, patching her up.)

2 days later...

Girl: (looks around) Eh, where, where am I?

Net: Finally, youre awake. You've been blacked out for these past 2 days.

Girl: Who are you?

Net: My name is Net, what's yours?

Amy: Amy. My name is Amy. Can you get me to the Forest entrance?

Net: Stay down. Your injuries is pretty serious. Wait for a bit. Then I'll escort you to the gate.

Amy: Uh, okay.

(That night...)

Net: You know, our age is not different apart. You're a civillian, how do you end up that night injured after killing an Enderman?

Amy: My mom is a banker. And I want to be like her. My friends, who wanna be a Survivalist, mocked me because they said a banker can't have skills like them.

Net: You mean, mob killing, and PvP?

Amy: Yeah. That's why I came to the forest. To took an Enderman's head and show it to my friends.

Net: You know, I was on a situation like you now. My friends mocked me because I'm too weak to be a Survivalist. They said I don't have the skills to be a Survivalist. And you know what? I just ignore them. I trained, and trained then here I am, talking to you.

Amy: What about your other friends?

Net: Let's say one didn't make it, blown up by a Creeper, get destroyed by a Zombie, shot by a Skeleton...

Amy: That's enough.

Net: You know, if you can't handle it, just move to GeoCity. They currently need bankers.

Amy: Wow, really?

Net: One of my friend told me. Sure.

Amy: (Leans towards Net's shoulder) Thanks Net, for everything.

Net: Yeah.

(The next day...)

Net: Well here we are, the Forest gate.

Amy: Well, I should be going. Thanks again Net, for everything.

Net: You're wel...

(Net then cuts off by a surprise kiss by Amy. The two then breaks the kiss.)

Net: Amy...

Survivalist #1: Woo! Net!

Survivalist #2: You go Net! Congrats!

Net: You guys!

James: Good show mate!

Amy: Well, I should be leaving now. Bye... Net...

Net: Bye... Amy...

_**Back to the story...**_

Net: Amy?!

Amy: Net?!

(Then the two hugs each other. The hug not last long as it was interrupted by...)

James: I see you two finally met each other.

Amy and Net: James?!


End file.
